


[Call Me by Your Name]金色的杏树④ 晚风与钟声

by Baekcat



Category: call me by your name - Fandom, 请以你的名字呼唤我
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekcat/pseuds/Baekcat
Summary: 平行宇宙（架空架空）献给《请以你的名字呼唤我》以及亲爱的锤茶有车
Relationships: 锤茶
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	[Call Me by Your Name]金色的杏树④ 晚风与钟声

此后，Oliver经常去镇子里的打印店，Elio也会踩着脚踏车跟他一起去。两人象征性地在镇子里逛一圈，进打印店问问进度。然后他们便途经另一条路往回骑，在那个潮湿的旅馆里呆上一整个下午，踏着傍晚的霞光回家。

Elio的爸妈对此睁只眼闭只眼，也不过问他们去干嘛。

这天，Oliver终于把打印好的论文拿到手，Elio光着上身坐在窗台拿着他的那叠稿子看。Oliver躺在床上，身下是他们欢爱的痕迹，眼前是低着头看他论文的Elio。傍晚的霞光从窗边涌来，给Elio镀上一层暖色的金边。他棕色的发梢像被火点燃一般，迎着晚风扬起又落下，在Oliver的视网膜上留下残影。

“Elio。”Oliver喊了他的名字。Elio抬眼，金色的睫毛轻轻扑闪，瑰丽的金沙就从他的眉眼间落了下来。

Oliver与他分坐窗台两端，倾身去吻Elio。他们所坐的窗台面向一片一望无际的金色原野，能看到不远处有一棵挺拔高大的杏树——那是Oliver前几天在雨中摔倒时歇脚的那棵树。

“嗯......”Elio一边躲着他的吻，一边想要看完那页上的几个字，“让我看完这页......”

Oliver攻势不减，从他的眼睛吻到唇边，再一路往下。晶莹的液体在Elio的脸上、脖颈上拖曳出一道金色的痕迹。

“看完这一句话......啊——”Oliver舌尖裹着Elio胸前的六芒星吊坠，剐蹭着Elio的乳尖，将他们一并含入口中。

冰凉的金属刺激得Elio浑身一抖，情欲和羞耻裹挟着他，让他备受煎熬。他的手上一软，一沓论文从他手上滑落，掉到了楼下因下雨而积起的水洼里。

Elio一惊，连忙探头想要查看那可怜的纸张怎么样了，被Oliver拦住了。

他刚刚怕弄疼Elio，在Elio有所动作之前就离开了，现在看到Elio将半个身子探出去，吓得他直接把Elio从窗台上揽了下来。

“不要命了是吗？”

“可是你的论文......”Elio有些内疚，虽然罪魁祸首不是他，但这跟他脱不了关系。他知道论文打印耗费了Oliver挺长的时间，他不希望Oliver的心血都毁于一旦。

“不就是论文嘛......”Oliver没有生气。老实说，他看见论文掉了眼睛都没眨一下，而他看见Elio快掉下去时，脑子里原本因沉浸情事而松弛的弦陡然紧绷起来，“有底本，再印就是了.....”

说罢，Oliver与Elio接了个绵长的湿吻。Elio最初推了他一下，没推开，便任由他去了。

他被翻过身来按在窗台前时，低声骂了一句。

“嗯？你说什么？听不清......”Oliver俯身在他耳畔低声说。Elio感受着Oliver在他脖颈后的啃咬，也不知他是真没听清还是假没听清。

刚进入过的地方很顺利地将他的性器纳入，一下子推到底端让Elio有些受不了地闷哼了一声。

Elio握着窗柩的手指微微用力，发梢和下巴尖因身后的冲撞甩出汗滴。落日的余晖由金黄变作橙红，在他的胸前留下纯粹而不失美丽的色彩。汗液从他的脊背中央淌下，Elio此刻就像熟透了的杏果，裹着成熟的金色外皮，散发着诱人的香气。

“啊！”Elio的性器撞到身下的墙壁，让他发出一声轻哼。他睁着眼睛，有些失神地盯着远处的杏树——那棵金色的杏树在风中摇曳生辉，成为他视线的焦点。Elio眼前一片斑斓，不知是因为快感还是落日的光芒，而Oliver则亲吻着他的那尊雕像，恍若信徒亲吻神明，恍若世人亲吻造物主。

不知是哪里的教堂敲起了晚祷的钟声，余音绵延悠长。

一滴液体滴在Oliver的手背，Oliver把他的脸扳过来，“很疼吗？我轻一点。”

Elio摇摇头，开口的声音沙哑，Oliver没有听清，以为他在抱怨自己。

“我轻一点吧。”

良久，Elio才回答“嗯”。

最后，他们还是带着沾了污水的纸稿回家了。

教授有些惋惜地翻看着那些烘干的纸页，“怎么弄成这样的？”

Oliver看了一眼正在弹琴的Elio的背影，答：“路上Elio不小心摔了一跤就成这样了。”

“！”《D大调小步舞曲》弹错了一个琴键，发出的声音虽不至于突兀，但熟悉这首曲子的人肯定听得出来。

“Elio，最后一个音弹错了。”Elio扭头过去狠狠地瞪了Oliver一眼，冲他比了个“Fuck”的口型。

教授看见Oliver一直在笑，抬头看了看继续弹琴的Elio，目光在他们中间游移着，笑着摇了摇头。

日子过得飞快，Oliver要走了。

Elio一言不发地看着背着包的Oliver，眼睛有些涩，但他不得不克制着自己的眼泪。

Oliver回身抱他的那一下紧得他发疼，而他下巴搁在Oliver的肩上的那一刻就红了眼眶。出游的那几天让他感觉他们做了很多事，又好像没做很多，件件都留着那么些许遗憾。这种遗憾一点点累积，到了这时，已经汹涌如潮地撞击这他的心房，让他痛彻心扉。

Oliver贪恋地嗅着Elio身上的味道，恨不得他刻进自己的骨头里。

Elio没有问“你会不会回来”这种很蠢的问题。在这个年代，隔了几个国家已经算是遥远，更何况他们之间隔了个大西洋。

Elio拽着Oliver背上的衣服，不想松开。可他们抱得太久，太过动情，令旁人频频回顾。

火车即将出发，Oliver跳上火车，没有回头。

之后，Elio还去过几次那个潮湿旅馆。原来经营这个旅馆的那对老头儿走了伴儿，只剩下他一个人。Elio每次只是一个人来，老头可能看出了什么，但很贴心地没有点破。

Elio躺在双人床上，把从Oliver背包里偷来的那件衬衫抱在怀里。

想到Oliver打开背包发现自己的衬衫不见了一见会是什么样的表情，Elio就想笑。

事实上，他也笑了，咧着嘴，将半边脸埋进泛着潮气的被面，任由上面被他的泪水泅开一个暗色的斑点。

Oliver的耳朵时灵时不灵，比如他的那句“没事，我爱你”他就没有听到。他说出口的直白的话也就只有那一句，Oliver却没有听到。

窗外的落日沉进地平线，最后一缕霞光从卧室里的地面慢慢地往窗边退去，消失于黑夜和Elio的呜咽声里。


End file.
